


A kind of bliss

by Justgot1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is turning, and Sherlock is dead, and a woman sleeping on her belly is about the grandest thing John can imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kind of bliss

**Author's Note:**

> A moment of bliss for [aderyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn). Um, sort of.

The world is turning, and Sherlock is dead, and a woman sleeping on her belly is about the grandest thing John can imagine.  A fall is falling from a lover, sated, and John is smart enough to count when the blessings present themselves.  John cups his hands around each day, each week, because he believes them to be hard-won. 

They were dearly bought, but what John doesn’t know doesn’t hurt him, not yet. 

What he does know is how to limp away from a landslide, days and weeks chipped from the fallen rock like diamonds.  He knows precious when he sees it.  John is not an exuberant man, but he is full of yes, and life makes room for people like this.  Dusts them off, throws detectives and wives at their feet, as needed.  

A woman sleeping on her back is about the grandest thing John can imagine.  Dawn is breaking and the day sparkles in his palm and what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him. 

There is an improbable god in his machine and John is due for a revelation.  But not yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A recent tweet from the BBC has me theorizing that we're going to see Ms. Mary Morstan in the new series. Oh, John. You poor bastard.


End file.
